The Lone Statue
by starfall
Summary: Syaoran is from the future, while Sakura is from the past... Both hearts meet when Syaoran is transported through a Portal accidentally. S+S and E+T!! Pls review, thank you!!*CHAPTER 4 !* A special preview to my new story-'(S+S)py teens=?' too!!
1. The prologue

*Hehe.......*

        This story is kinda an adaptation from my other fantasy story (not card-captor Sakura.........don't kill me! Hides...) Anyway, it gave me much help when i really couldn't move (the story...) so i kept referring to it. The rain magic, different dimensions and portal are all ideas taken from that story... (its not finished yet, i'm stuck yet again) But don't worry! This is my very first fanfic – Hope all of you will like it! *Clapzz!!* As the other story was written on my foolscap's back ( the hard card board –you noe?) Haiz''''' i noe its kinda lame, but i've written 'bout 20 pieces and it's really a BIG PITY if it all goes to waste. * A shame........Haiz''''''* So! Back to the point, 

        *Psych goes 'Geez....'(rollin' her eyes)don't mind her folks. She has a tendency to do that. (Annoying, isn't it? Hee hee....)*

 Ok, ok, i was long-winded. 

        *psych: is that a surprise? Being the imbecile that you are...*

        *starfall^-^ rolz her eyes*

 Back to the story! Just one word- ENJOY!

        *psych adds in: you have to put ' Hope you'll..." in front of the enjoy*

        * starfall^-^: Big sweatdrops ^-^;;;;*

        Oh! *sorry; gomen* PLEASE R+R! PLEASE, please, please!!!! And, err... if i'm not portraying one or several characters well enough, or have missed out things, can you please inform me? I've just (very recently, in fact) been interested about card captor Sakura

        *Psych: interested ONLY? 'Crazy' is more like it...*

        * starfall^-^ sweatdrops*

 It's really quite recent, and i've not really mastered any way to express the main character's feelings. SO PLEASE R+R!! Thank you!! Gomen won't disturb you now!

Disclaimer: Haiz''''', not moi........

                                         **_The          Prologue_**

                             #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

       A beautiful statue stood there, composed and unmoving. Its features were exceedingly handsome, yet at the same time, there was no mistake that it was sad once the eyes were revealed. They looked so cold, so hopeless that it was unnerving. Standing up tall, with a fighting pose and a long straight blade clasped by its both hands tightly, the statue appeared determined. It was robed with traditional clothes, marked with symbols that told of great mysterious powers. On its neck hung a chain and another talisman, the only objects that was not of the same grey hue as its master. Observing closely, one was a thin piece of yellow paper. With Chinese words written in red ink on it, it was folded into a shape to be stringed seemingly as a charm- or if not, more than that. The other had a unique bird-like feature on its front with white wings on both sides. These were stuck fast to the statue's neck, and one who was curious would wonder........

                             #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

       So how's it? I really hope all of you are curious......( i'm scared) Please tell me how i can improve my story too, i would like that! Oh yeah, and R+R!! Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 1: The two sides

Hellu!! Sorry if the 'Prologue' was kinda short, but i really couldn't think of anything else to extent it, even a little....  
  
*Psych: Yeah, yeah*  
  
* starfall^-^;;;;*  
  
Alright! This chapter took me like so totally long to get it done 'cos there were many changes i desperately needed to do. I really hope you all will like it...  
  
* Psych: Pls oblige her, or else I will have to spend the rest of my school days listening to her constant whining...like a broken record, really.=) *  
  
*starfall: sheeesssh!!*  
  
i will not( mumble, mumble) so pls read it and voice your opinions, alright?  
  
#*#*#*#The Lone Statue#*#*#*#  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1~^~^~^~  
  
~ THE TWO SIDES......  
  
"Sakura?" Touya's voice traveled across the hallway and reached its destination clearly.  
  
"Hurry up!! Can't you hear that? For your information, the alarm clock has been ringing constantly for the last 15 minutes! "Kero said exasperatedly . "This is the umpteen time i've called you... Any louder, and I'm in danger of being found out!" The guardian beast's tone suggested defeat.  
  
"Okay," a flushed Sakura said, at the same time glancing at the clock," Oh no! I'm late! Got to go!" She looked at the mirror for the final time.  
  
"Remember to get me some breakfast!" cried a not-at-all-glad Kero, who resisted being squashed into her backpack like a stuffed animal.  
  
"Don't worry-"  
  
"KAIJUU!"  
  
"Alright! Coming!" A young woman sped through the corridor and halted at the kitchen's doorway. Pointing an index finger, she poked Touya's nose and stated in an out-of-breath tone "And don..n't call me..e KAIJUU!!" she yelled, still panting.  
  
Touya looked at his only sister and grinned. Sakura stared daggers at him.  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" Fujitaka announced.  
  
"Cool! I'm starved..." exclaimed Sakura, breaking the powerful 'tug- of-war' eye contact she was maintaining just split seconds before she turned her sparkling emerald green eyes to face her father. Entirely forgetting about the incident, she plopped down on a chair and quickly helped herself to the pancakes that were freely accessible on the dining table. Fujitaka watched in amazement as both his children ate their food as if there was no tomorrow. He smiled, and shook his head, slowly lifting his fork to eat. Sakura saw his expression and grinned at her father. Mere minutes pasted when~~~ "Gad! Douuya!! Gum Geavin'!" She shouted, her mouth still stuffed full of pancakes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"To Tomoyo's house! I will be back by dinner time, alright? Sayonara!" With that, she ran out into the clear blue day.  
  
Fujitaka sighed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A dashing young man was strolling in his own garden, his amber eyes intent on swallowing all the greenery around him. He was here since dawn as it had become his habit to stand around the well-preserved garden alone. To him, the vast sea of green provided peace and quietness he preferred. Due to his strict upbringing and his strenuous trainings from the guild master, he had been taught from birth to protect himself and to 'shun' anyone that he didn't know, or care for. And that, he knew, was everybody, only excluding his family members and the people of Li-clan. His rigorous training demanded more than life itself, thus when his skills soared, his social relationships with the public nose-dived. At the age of nine, he witnessed his father's death. Being the only male heir to his family and the undisputed leader to a gigantic clan that would follow his orders solely based on the fact that his surname was 'Li', responsibility was literally heaped onto his shoulders.  
  
He turned his thoughts away to focus on a single cherry blossom. Looking at it made him heave a deep sigh.  
  
^It's so.... beautiful and free.......^ His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the Feel of magic. Soft footsteps were then heard.  
  
"Syaoran." The solitary young man turned expectedly, nodding his head in the direction of the woman.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Good morning, my son," she stated, at the same moment sending a direct message to him in his mind. ^Happy nineteenth birthday. ^ Syaoran received it with a little twinkle in his flaming eyes. Yelan noticed, and gave him her alluring smile.  
  
"I must say, you're at last the young man i've known of since nine."  
  
"Thank you, mother." A moment of silence reigned. Then Syaoran noted the slight change in his mother's eyes.  
  
^Oh no.......^  
  
As if on cue........  
  
"How's your 'engagement' with Meiling going on?" Her tone took on a joking manner.  
  
"Mother, you know that I don't..."  
  
"I know. I've spoken to her before, on a serious basis. Her answers to my questions were quite satisfactory." Yelan interrupted. She paused for a second, and then continued. "In fact, they were a prayer to my headaches." Looking at her youngest son's face, she chuckled inwardly. She could see that through his cold demeanor, he was struggling against irritation and being quite, quite worried.  
  
"Don't worry," she added, answering him. "Though I know that you've always kept your promises and this is one that you've made, I've reached other more reasonable terms with Meiling." He shrugged, uncomfortable with the present topic.  
  
The only scene that made him regret till now was repeating through his mind yet again---  
  
Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling cried. "Why? Why don't you like me?'  
  
Five year old Syaoran stood there, motionless, but feeling guilty. He had to tell the truth after all. At that point of time, he would have done almost anything to make Meiling stop crying because of him.  
  
"Meiling, I'm sorry...."  
  
"Sy...Syaoran?" *Sniff....* Little Syaoran gulped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wi...Will you marry me when we grow up?" Little Meiling's eyes were gazing beseechingly at him. Syaoran didn't understand.  
  
^What's 'marry'?" Syaoran thought.  
  
Meiling heard that thought.......and smiled secretly. She then put on a brave front and tried not to look totally pathetic and down-trodden.  
  
"It..It's okay if you don't wanna... " *Sobz....* Syaoran was in a dilemma. 'Yes' and 'No's were some words that he had just learnt... . *Sobz........*  
  
"Okay, yes, i will." Meiling immediately brightened up.  
  
"Yo..ou will? Promise?"  
  
"Err..... Yes. Em...so you won't be angry with me?"  
  
"YEAH!" She practically yelled. "Let's go and play!" And together, they ran happily, Syaoran never thinking back on how heavy that promise would carry.....  
  
End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Now, as he sagged his heavy shoulders, Yelan saw through the entire burden Syaoran was carrying. She bit her lip and pondered over the past. There were just too many things her precious son had gone through, and all these without a grumble. It was miraculous, as she knew, that he could take it and even stand here today, on his nineteenth birthday. Others would have died, with the amount of pressure and enemies his clan had; the numerous times he was almost assassinated had told her that much.  
  
"Mother?" Syaoran said, staring at his mother uneasily.  
  
"I know what you've done for the Li-clan and our family. I thank you, my son." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Syaoran stated, with a small, sincere smile present on his face.  
  
"Out of all our generations, you are one of the youngest heirs to take up this power and authority. You are named 'Syaoran' after your great- great grandfather, who lived in the 21st century. If I'm not wrong, he was the strongest, the most well-known and also," she hesitated but continued, " the only Li to have sacrificed his life for the sake of a girl he loved."  
  
Yelan then paused, afraid that Syaoran would get her meaning wrong. The garden slipped into the atmosphere, almost probing to hear more.  
  
"She...she must be someone he deeply cared for." Syaoran said at last, not understanding why would anyone die for another person. After all, 'love' to him was just something illusionary.  
  
"No, she was someone he loved." Yelan said quietly. "My son, there will come a time when you will experience love. Only then will you come to appreciate and cherish it."  
  
"Yes, mother. I'm sorry if i gave you the impression that I found it silly. I do not..." he replied," ... but yes, you are right. I do not understand it. Not at all." His tone rang clear that he was feeling guilty and Yelan almost mentally 'kicked' herself for always keeping him within the boundaries of the house. ^Now he doesn't even know any girl of his age! ^  
  
^It's alright, mother. I can live without them.^ slipped in a manly tenor voice.  
  
^I should have guarded my thoughts better than this. My son, I think you deserve a rest at the very least. This is what I can give you on your birthday, I am extremely sorry about it.....^  
  
^It's okay, really. And I thank you once again.^  
  
"I'll take my leave then, to let you drink in your short-lived freedom, even if it is only for a day. Inform me if anything happens. Goodbye." With that, Yelan turned and disappeared through the shimmering, translucent glass-like door that appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Goodbye." Syaoran lowered his voice to a whisper, saying that one word long after the Panel was deactivated........  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That's all for the 1st chapter!! *Yawn* Am i sleepy...... Hope you all will like it. Oh! By the way, all sentences starting and ending with '^' (this sign) is the person's personal thoughts. *Yawn....* thanks for reading!!!  
  
Special thanks to: my sarcastic friend, Psych.... Yi Rong, who had to edit and give me many suggestions and Last but not least, the Suku Club!! You're the ones that were the 1st to encourage me!!  
  
THANK YOU!! 


	3. Chapter 2: In Tomoyo's House

Hi!!! Chapter 2 is finally up!! It was stressing me to the core, i tell you. I had to change the story many times cos it just didn't want to flow.........So back to it- here's chapter two!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i tell u, its not me!!  
  
#*#*#*#*The Lone Statue*#*#*#*#  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 2~^~^~^~  
  
~ In Tomoyo's House.....  
  
"Man, i could've killed you on the spot back there if not for my Dad and brother!" shouted a nearly hysterical Sakura.  
  
"I'm starved..." Kero ignored the threat posed. "...and by the way, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" Kero flew out of her backpack and looked defiant-or tried to look, that is....  
  
"SO KAWAII!-hmmmpf..." cried Sakura, as Kero attempted to cover her outburst of exclamation. The commotion they created led to embarrassment on their part and some puzzlement amongst the passersby who stop to stare strangely at both of them, especially Kero. With this, it ended with Kero going limp, pretending to be only a 'stuffed soft toy' once again and leaving Sakura to handle the awkwardness all alone. *Sakura; BIG sweatdrops ^-^;;;;* She freezed momentarily at her position, holding the 'soft toy' by its hands for a few seconds, realized she was still a 'source of attraction' then moved back to normal mode. She continued her way, red as a beetroot.  
  
Summer was fantastic, with all the plants awake and animals alive, greeting Sakura on their way by their merry sounds. Rollerblading through the path which led to her friend's house, she closed her eyes for awhile, absorbing the cheery noises and the aroma of sweet-smelling flowers. She breathed in deeply, and drank in so much when she opened her eyes, it almost made her drunk with joy and she did a skip to liven up her boosted spirit.  
  
Humming her favorite tune, she realized that she was reaching her destination as Tomoyo's grand looking house loomed before her eyes. As she approached it, she slowed down, and then stopped for a moment to gaze at it. The massive gates next to her always made her feel inferior; the internal garden was a huge maze by itself, as Sakura knew very well. The grandeur of it all made her gasp a little every time she came. Now that was exactly what she did- to stand, gasp, and watch. Then slowly, consciously, she glided to the side of one of the huge walls and pressed the green button. Seconds after that particular action of hers, a voice boomed.  
  
"Who are you to seek entrance? Please state your name and purpose."  
  
Hesitating a little, she started. "I am Kinomoto, Sakura. I have come to see Miss Daidouji." A 'click' sound was heard. The message, she knew, was being sent. She stepped aside expectedly.  
  
After a few seconds, the black, polished gates swung open.  
  
While skating into her friend's property, Sakura suddenly felt mindful of her attire. The left side of it was a bit crumpled, thus she tried to straighten that specific part of her dress. It was one of the few 'smart casuals' as she called it and she was glad, for the neatness of the whole area was extremely affecting.  
  
The beautifully cut V-shaped collar dress was drowned in pale pink; it ended above her knee-cap, putting across the simplistic tone in her. Sakura 'tisked' in distaste. The only thing that completely spoilt the effect was her roller-blades, plus the gear to go.  
  
She skated right up to the front entrance and because she was too wary of her appearance, she almost bumped into Tomoyo, who was at that exact moment opening the door. Sakura halted just in time, with all her frantic actions and different facial expressions combined in the package.  
  
"URGHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. Her best friend was still the same after so many years.  
  
"You're still intact, mind you. That's good, for a start." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"HEY! That was not my fault, you know that! I'm sorry if I damaged anything..." Sakura lowered her voice, eyeing the white tiles that were scratched worriedly. Tomoyo saw her expression, and spoke quickly-  
  
"It's fine. Leave it; don't worry. You're my guest afterall! Come on in...unless you prefer talking in this position? I'm fine-"  
  
"Um, sorry! Coming in!" Sakura stepped hastily into Tomoyo's humongous castle. She gave her best friend a hurried 'thank you' grin, and then dusted her dress, mindful of the environment that she was in.  
  
"Ohayo, Tom- "Sakura started.  
  
A small, playful smile emerged on Tomoyo's face; her eyes shined a sudden vivid, bright violent. Sakura eyed her friend cautiously- that smile gave her a foreboding.  
  
"Wha-!?"  
  
The silky, charcoal black headed girl left her no time to catch her breath as she proceeded immediately to her room, literally dragging Sakura after her.  
  
"Are we there yet, Sakura? I'm starved." Kero's muttered voice was heard.  
  
"Which 'starved' are you referring to? 'Starved' or 'stuffed'?" enquired an innocent looking Tomoyo, who had just reached her room. Both girls tried to stifle their laughter but to no avail as the 'stuffed animal' flew out of Sakura's backpack in rage.  
  
" I'M NOT A STUFFED ANI-!? WHA-humph!" As Sakura covered Kero's mouth and went into the room.  
  
Once inside, he bellowed-"ARE YOU TRYING TO STARVE ME? I'M TOTALLY FAMISHED! KINOMOTO-CHAN!  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
  
  
"Do you know that I've not eaten since this morning? You had your share of breakfast and I.....WOW! FOOD!!!!" Kero spotted the laid tea and cakes for the first time. He rapidly filled his mouth to the brim with cake and through the munches, both of them could hear a vague 'Thanks, Tomoyo!' occasionally. Tomoyo had her video-tape whipped up as usual; her eyes gave that dazed look of admiration, focus on Kerberos. Sakura was standing at the side, watching her best friend, sweatdrops all over her face. It was a humorous sight.  
  
After the big commotion, they settled for reality- doing their holiday assignment-an individual project. It was the first week of their hols and both girls planned to start getting all the notes they could lay their hands on. Since two of them were in the same university and wanted to pursue identical careers, they had entered corresponding courses thus the explanation for the aforementioned project. They knew that the jump from high school to the 'U' was a huge one; therefore they were prepared to work hard and smart. As this was their first major assignment, both were determined to show their lecturer their best effort, not some sloppy work. This time research was necessary and it played a gigantic role in the way it was graded, so Sakura and Tomoyo took turns surfing the net while asking each other for their opinion of anything that seemed to be related to the theme.  
  
After spending about two hours or more, their eyes were constantly blinking from the strain and what they now saw on the screen was blurred words that could be gibberish, for all they knew.  
  
Abruptly, a clear voice floated through the hallway, making its way to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Lunchtime, Tomoyo!" The sound of light footsteps was heard and the head of Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, appeared through the gap of the door.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little impolite not to invite our guest down for lunch, my daughter?" She said, at the same time revealing a warm, motherly smile- Mrs. Daidouji then nodded at Sakura and said simply-"It's good to see you." Then she turned her eyes from their initial focus and exclaimed-  
  
"Quick! Or the food will turn cold!"  
  
Both girls turned to look at each other briefly, before scrambling through the door to proceed to the dining room. 'Proceed' was under-defined as Sonomi watched them run and she shook her head slightly, a small smile plastered on her face. She turned to scan through her daughter's room before she left. Nothing seem to the ordinary, but while she was shutting the door, she thought she heard a voice whispering, "It's not fair...". Just for caution, she peeped through the to have a more thorough check, but there was nothing that gave her a clue. Thinking she had mistaken the voice, she shut the door tight and locked it, her mind directed on lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the Dining Room~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is your father around?" whispered an anxious Sakura, after her jubilant yells for being the first to reach the dining room. Tomoyo hid a grin that crawled upon her face by covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I think so....."Tomoyo said quietly, managing to compose herself while making her expression looked scared and timid. (Yeah... together!) Sakura fell for her trap immediately.  
  
"Ar..e you s-sure?" she stuttered, afraid all of a sudden.  
  
"No.........KIDDING! Ha..." laughed Tomoyo, a video camera appearing out-of-the-blue in her right hand, quick enough to capture Sakura's crest- fallen facial expression change slowly to anger.  
  
"YOU..!!!" Sakura attempted to strangle Tomoyo, but to no avail. Tomoyo was witty enough to dart out of her range of being "killed'.  
  
Soon enough, both of them were darting round the dining table, Sakura with a grin and a 'make do' evil position; Tomoyo still stuck fast with her precious video-cam, filming Sakura's every move. She (Tomoyo) was in that dazed mood again-it was obvious from the way she reacted. Her left hand on her cheek, staring at Sakura with wonder in her violet eyes.  
  
"Girls....its dinner time." Mrs. Daidouji's amused voice was heard. "Tomoyo, would you kindly put away that video-camera? I'll be obliged. Sakura, are you comfortable here?"  
  
"Oh...Ohayo! Err...yes! I'm comfortable..." her trembling voice trailed away.  
  
Mrs. Daidouji smiled warmly and nodded her head once. She headed to a specific chair at the end of the dining table and sat down, then motioned for both of them to join her. Tomoyo heaved a sigh, but proceeded to follow her mother's request. After keeping her video-cam, she went to the chair next to her mother's and sat down gracefully. Sakura quietly slid to an empty seat adjacent to Tomoyo's. Light conversation started between Tomoyo and her mother as different unique dishes were served, each one looking more delicious than the previous. Sakura realized after the fifth dish was laid on the table that she was staring at the 'simple meal' and had forgotten about her surroundings. Tomoyo was waving her hand frantically in front of her face for the past half-a-minute. Finally, when her hand got tired, she nudged Sakura's ribs hard. The effect was tremendous. She yelped so loudly that not only Mrs. Daidouji looked up in surprise; the maids in the kitchen actually ran out to see what was wrong!  
  
Sakura blushed darkly, while trying to think of how she could get herself out of the present awkward situation she was stuck in. She bowed her head down, letting her chest-nut colored hair fall and cover her flaming cheeks. Mrs. Daidouji decided to 'save' her, but not after a secret smile.  
  
"How is your father and brother doing, Sakura?' she asked politely.  
  
Sakura was fast in seeing the remedy she offered.  
  
"They are doing well, Mrs. Daidouji!" she answered quickly, and a little too eagerly. Tomoyo stifled her great urge to laugh by turning it to a bout of coughing. Sakura wasn't fooled-she gave Tomoyo her 'death stare' when she thought that Mrs. Daidouji wasn't looking in her direction. It only sent Tomoyo into fresh peals of laughter, which she unsuccessfully tried to control. This action made Sakura widen her eyes in shock at Tomoyo's behavior, then meekly turn to Mrs. Daidouji.  
  
"It's alright." Mrs. Daidouji chuckled at Sakura's expression. "There's the last dish! Say your prayers, then you can help yourselves!" She had observed the way Sakura reacted to everything and felt regret- she reminded her of her best friend, Nadeshito. And to think after all the years, her daughter was sitting here in her house.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"Yo..u remind me of your mother..." Mrs. Daidouji stated softly, and stared into the blank air for a moment. "Yes... you do." Sakura's expression changed drastically. She looked up at Tomoyo's mother and met her eyes. Then, unexpectedly, she nodded solemnly.  
  
"Domo arigatou." She answered seriously.  
  
It was known that Sonomi and Nadeshito were the best of friends since young. They did everything together, and had a close friendship, exactly like their daughters. However, Nadeshito died due to cancer, leaving a heart-broken Fujitaka to take care of Touya and Sakura. Sonomi remembered clearly how frail she was from young, but also knew how strong her spirit was-the way she always tried to assure her she was-'...alright! Really!' with that alluring smile. And how...how kind-hearted she was to everything and everyone....which led her to Fujitaka and.....her doom.  
  
At this point of time, Sonomi averted her eyes that were initially on Sakura. She raised her head slightly to prevent the tears that welled up in her eyes from falling and betraying her. When they threatened to fall, she excused herself quickly from the dining room.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other uncomfortably. Eating became a silent affair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued...~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter's draggy and not up to standard. Honestly speaking, I was stealing time to do this, as my 'O' levels are coming! It's stressing me!! This chapter is kinda necessary, so i hope you'll bear with it. Please spare a review too!!! Thank you ever so much!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Michelle~thank you!! Hope you like this chapter.....  
  
All my friends out there who have been bullied by me(hehe...) to review my story....  
  
The 3 editors- Psych, Dark Angel and Adrian!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Syaoran's curiosity

Sorry....

         But I just couldn't resist the temptation to type out my other story..... Hehe.... Well, chapter 3 has much to do with magic, and Syaoran!!*starfall's really glad!* i do hope all of you will be satisfied with this chapter, as some parts are an adaptation from my other fic....so, won't hold you back any longer, but...! Remember to review!! Thank you.....

         Oh yes, before i forget....

              Talented- people who practice magic or have magic born within them.

              Mage-Sight- another tone of inborn magic that can be used to See magic or magical things.

              Net- something that is used to capture magic for the person's own use.

             Reminder: All the so-called conversation starting and ending with this symbol- ^ is thoughts. In my story, some people who do have some magic powers of some kind can Mind-Speak, as i call it.

         These are some words and symbols that I have either made up or used it from a fantasy book that i've read. Hope these explanations will help you to understand my story better...

Special thanks to:

                          Pillowger~~

                          Cherry Angel

                          Pink Cherry Blossom

                          Gaia

                          Syaorana

                          Double FrEaK

                          Sakura-san

                          Sakura Golden Wolf

                          Francis

                          Jo-|eNe^

                          Psych

                          Animegirl-mika

Disclaimer: Argh.....wish it was me....

                        ~*~*~*~*~SYAORAN'S CURIOSITY~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3~^~^~^~

(In the future.....)

         Syaoran paused for a split second, panting slightly.

         ^What is it with 'love'? ^ He continued his swordplay, his moves flawless. His smooth movements and beautiful tactics hid the tumult inside him; he was in fact, extremely disturbed with himself.

         ^Why can't I...I love, or even like Meiling in that different sort of way? ^ His mind answered it for him; even before he questioned himself, he knew the answer. It was just perfectly simple- he didn't have any feelings for her. Yet it sounded ridiculous too........

         The sword and him seem to merge together as one, so well did he train himself. He waved away that lingering thought into a deserted corner of his confused mind, bothered and irritated by it. His training demanded all his focus- and even more so. He definitely could not afford any stray thoughts, especially while fighting. Thoughts, as he was taught, could kill when fighting a battle. Thus he willed his mind into the practice, to concentrate wholly on the angle of his moves. 

         ^Not that it matters........^ he mused to himself, again at motion.

         Suddenly blinding light came piercing right into his eyes, forcing him to close them and lose his ground. Syaoran almost cursed in frustration; his once-perfect moves were now spoilt.

         ^But what was........MAGIC! ^ He mind-yelled.

         ^Alright, time for some quick reflects. ^ He pretended to stretch lazily and faked a passable yawn. He switched his eyes to mage-Sight. Immediately, everything around him became different shades of blue. Out of the corner of his eyes, the wild magic could be seen by Sight- it was an obvious red and orange swirl. And it was not hiding its source; anyone who was Talented would know that it held much potential once exploited.

         Syaoran started walking round the ring in an anti-clockwise direction, his movements all in beat. He stared straight and concentrated his strength solely on the vocal point of the magic- its core. His eyes shut, he saw it waver; it meant that it was puzzled by the strength that was ebbing from it- a promising sign. Syaoran continued to press further to break its defences~ by pushing it with his own magic.

         ^ A few more defences to go.......^ He knitted his eyebrows in concentration, pushing harder.

         ^ Anytime now...^

         A massive magical explosion erupted from the core of the wild magic and like a wave; it radiated particles that were seen moving at impossible speed. The immediate push that hit Syaoran mentally was so forceful that he was thrown back by its blow; it stunned him almost senseless. As fast as he could muster up his resources, he stretched out his hand hastily to cushion the impact of his fall. Never hesitating for more than a moment, he gathered his stored magic and poured them into his free hand- the left one. He turned his gaze quickly to the vulnerable wild magic. 

        And he let loose his last Net. It was the final spell-object; an oblique shaped one that determined whether the wild magic was his to keep.

         He was sure it was.

         Panting slightly, Syaoran unintentionally held his breath when he witnessed the capture that he single-handedly caught. 

         It was a spectacular sight, the way the wild magic surrendered itself after it threw a feeling of longing towards nowhere, asking for its last sacrifice. When none came the air surrounding it stood still for a split second, then started to intensify until it shone a beautiful mixture of silver and white. The movements in the air were moving so fast at a point- suddenly, at the next moment, it became undeniably still, and clear. 

         A face that was vaguely outlined in the ever-moving ribbons of magic appeared out of nowhere, lasting only for a moment before the magic swirls engulfed it. Syaoran almost missed it; he had chanced upon seeing the girl's face. Putting that aside for awhile, he watched the wild magic flow into the Net with grace- slowly, yet in some sense, elegantly. It was like music flowing but somehow, it was more _alive. To see his successful capture's breathtaking moment was something rare- it was a privilege many could never have._

         Then, all at once, the magic evolved to a visible shape. It gave out blinding white light that almost seared his eyes, but was gone in a few seconds. Slowly, he cautiously opened his left eye, then his right. 

         A young girl stood in front of him. She was clothed in pure white light; her dress was indescribable. It was simple, yet so beautiful- each line seemed to be swirling around her. But it was her features that stunned him. It was sculptured from loving hands- and it could not be explained; she was made perfect. Her creator was that skillful. 

         ^She's magic, afterall....^ Syaoran breathed.

         They stared at each other for a long while; Syaoran remaining in his outer demeanor~ composed while the magic looking at him as intently, boring her white eyes into his amber ones. Abruptly, she floated right in front of him; her cheek was inches away from his nose. And unexpectedly, mind-Spoke to him.

         ^Master.^ She stated clearly in his head. 

         Syaoran only nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  

         ^I am Vision, master.^ She told Syaoran. Vision waited for his reply. After a moment, it seemed to hit Syaoran that she expected an answer.     

         ^Yes, i heard.^ Minutes passed; still no movement from either party. Syaoran had put on his blank expressionless face that did not betray any of his thoughts. But inside, confusion had started to rise- he knew through knowledge that she was supposed to return to her normal form.  But she did not show any sign of doing so. The fact that she was remaining in human form puzzled him; that she had defied the order of magic shocked Syaoran.  He didn't understand what was happening nor did he know what he was supposed to do. 

         ^Why is she still here?^ 

         ^For you, master. To help you foresee the future, if it is your wish.^  Vision instantly replied, echoing his thoughts. Syaoran cleared his head of wandering questions- then Sent a thought through his mind.

         ^ I did not ask of you anything. Why have you remained in your human form when it is not commanded of you to do this?^ He racked his brains at that same time, trying to remember anything exceptional about wild magic that he might have forgotten. Nothing that was of the slightest use to salvage his situation surfaced. Fear almost threatened to control his mind, but he forcefully threw it aside.

         ^i am called 'Vision' as i can foresee the future for my master. Before i return to my real form, you can ask me to See what is coming for you, but only once. After i return to my magic form, my powers will be channeled to you, and you will not have the chance to do the same again. But be warned- it is for real; be it sad, horrifying, joyous- it is for you to accept. This is why i am offering my last vision to you; after this is through i will cease to exist. Do you accept my last vision?^ Vision said through his mind with an expressionless tone.

         Syaoran hesitated. He desperately wanted to know what the future held for him, but he knew there ought to be a catch somewhere, he just couldn't find it. He struggled internally within himself- he knew he did not know the consequences and should never dabble in things concerning his future, especially magic, but the urge was great too.

         At last he decided. The risk was too great.

         ^Have you decided, master?^ 

          He opened his mouth to firmly say 'no', but.....

          'Yes' his heart whispered fiercely. Say 'yes'....

         "Yes." He stated quietly- his mouth had betrayed him. Vision smiled a bittersweet smile. She raised her hands up slowly and at the same time closed her eyes. The light surrounding Vision became brighter and brighter until it engulfed Vision all together with it, so blindingly bright it was. Amazingly, Syaoran was not at least affected by the white light, he did not shield his eyes; it seemed to him that it was drawing him towards the light. He did not resist it in anyway. 

         Syaoran took a step forward, entering into the core of light that shone. 

         Vision stood there. On seeing him, she bowed, and was replaced by an imaginary screen that showed him a picture of a large olden house, probably found in the turn of the 21st century. He didn't understand how it could be connected to his future. 

         The vision changed- it was now slightly blurred.  It now showed a boy about the same age as he. No, he reprimanded himself- a man, a young man. He had night blue hair and a merry smile to contrast his matured-looking face.

         Again the vision switched. The light had grown dimmer; and the vision vague. A girl- with long black hair, holding some kind of device in her hand. He could not see much more than that. Syaoran wondered whether this was the girl he was going to like.

         Then the next vision came. Surrounding him, the light had almost faded, and he could see the faint outlines of his training room. It was another girl, but that was as much as he could see. The vision was translucent- it meant that it was about to end. Syaoran slowly raised his eyes to meet the girl's eyes. 

There was something that 'clicked' in him, something deep down inside him. He could not comprehend this different feeling that rose in him; he was only aware of it. Even so, he made it a point to take note of this vision for it may come to pass.

         The light abruptly flickered once, then twice and was gone. The last vision appeared. It was so transparent that he could hardly see anything at all. But it filled him with foreboding, and something he had never felt before since his father's death- it was fear. 

         Then, in a blink, it was replaced by Vision. 

         Vision stared at Syaoran for the last time, then moved to stand right in front of him. She then kissed his forehead before vanishing into the thin air. 

         Suspended in mid-air was a ball of moving magic- Vision had returned to her true form. Syaoran gently touched his forehead and smiled a secret smile.   

         It had marked him as its new master.

                   ~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

         Sorry i took such a long time updating this chapter....

         Please spare a review, thanks!! And thank you for reading....


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal, but who?

Alright.....

        (Sorry, i had to remove this chapter for awhile, cos there were some things i forgot to add in...) Shucks! Late again... (But you can't really blame me, you know...with all the prelims and stuff, i'm already REALLY lucky to get out of my room to type secretly)

       Anyway, I must thank all of you for your reviews..........i've passed the 20th review- yeah!! (and hope some of you fantasy freaks may like to read and REVIEW *hint, hint* my other original story as well; need to publicize it a bit, cos it doesn't seem to be doing as well as this fan-fic..Hehe! ) So here is next chpt! Sorry it's long, maybe draggy, cos i'm actually writing on an impromptu basis....  (Don't start forsaking this story!! It's just me...I can't stick to a prefect plan, not even a simple one...Argh...) Well, just to answer some questions first...

To Jared: alright... sorry if the other chapter's really boring, I hope you don't find this one another one.(eek, I think it'll be- cos I preferred the previous chapter to this... but it can't be helped, as its kinda essential)      

       Anyway... to answer your question in the review (thanks for reviewing, anyway!!) –I do have two more stories; actually, one of them was created in a moment of ecstasy.

       One, titled 'Sophisticated Magic' is my own creation; it's my original fantasy story. If you love fantasy stories, please read it- and tell me how bad is it. (Not many people are reviewing this one *hint, hint*) 

       The other story is a card-captor fic too, based on the movie I watched that particular day-'Spy kids 2'. Only the prologue is out, but I promise you, (if I do have the time to continue, that is... don't hit me!!) there'll definitely be lots of action packed in it, plus a bonus—which is, of course—S+S, E+T and maybe Y+C... not sure about that yet... the title is originally '(S+S)py teens =?' but since in fan fiction, symbols don't exist, it became 'SSpy teens ?' with all the other symbols cut off... was I fuming when I logged in! 

       If you do wanna know more about '(S+S)py teens =?', scroll down- before the starting of  this chapter, you should see it. Enjoy!! And thanks for your observation; I'll try to make the story more interesting in the future!!

To         : This is lame, sorry, but I really didn't know what to write, you didn't leave a nickname... to answer your question, well, I honestly am  not too sure too myself...(don't scream....!!) I'm writing on an impromptu basis, so naturally, the plot comes with me... whenever, whenever. But, to tell you the truth, (about Syaoran and Sakura meeting) I think it'll be at the very most- the sixth chapter... (this is the 4th chapter, by the way...)not more than that. Want to prolong a little (oh no! don't leave....please!!) as I'm really long-winded... so don't mind me, and please bear with it for awhile more.

To Pink Cherry Blossom: Thanks for saying it is cool!! (starfall gives Pink Cherry Blossom a big hug ^-^) oh yes, the visions are there to give you all some subtle (and not so subtle) hints on the story line... that, i've at least had some form of an idea... Can you guess the last vision- what was it? If you do, please review and tell me! I do hope to keep you in a bit of suspense... hope you don't mind! Erm... as for Syaoran... he's definitely strong...!!! He's sooooo cute!! And to your last question about Meiling, well, are you in for a surprise!! Read this chap and find out more!! 

To Cherry Angel: (cute name!) okay....er.... you know, you can stop running... 

To Gaia: I do like your nick-name, it's really something different. No, and i'm not joking.... thank you so much for telling me its brilliant...(starfall feels like crying...) you really made my day...

To Syaorana: Thank you!! Thanks for the compliment... I'll do my best!

To animegirl-mika: oh.........I really can't say more than 'Thank you', and I think that you deserve much more than that. Thanks for being the first to review and also to steadfastly continue to review every chapter of mine....*sniff, too touching* hope you do like this chapter too!! And, if you don't mind fantasy stories, you can try reading my other original fic... and, thank you once again!!

To orlha: Yeah!! You found this story, too! Thanks for reviewing my fantasy story!!!!!! You really made me so glad! Hope you'll check out my other story- called- '(S+S)py teens =?' but, it's not titled this way, cos of some symbol thingy that they don't accept. That was its real title. The title that came out is 'SSpy teens?' Please check it out, and do give me your frank opinion!!            

       Here's the 'kinda' preview I promised a number of you... Hope you do like it!! (its not part of 'The lone Statue'!!)

****

**_~(S+S)py teens =?~   *A Preview*_**

       "...we battle them first." He replied, calmly.

       Sakura could not remember the last time she actually found it that difficult to repress an over-whelming emotion that threatened to suppress her; she was feeling exactly that, now. Her irritation against this mere boy, no, she corrected herself, _man was so great that she couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration. However, there were more important things at hand; at the moment- like getting rid of the common enemy...first. _

       Touya's dead stare made her jerk back to reality. What was she doing, thinking about frustration at a moment and place like this? She turned her sole attention to her older brother.

       She watched through hawk eyes as Touya moved silently to face the phYons, his motive clear and simple to her. She knew what she was supposed to do- they were a team and would overcome everything as a team, regardless of any consequences... especially if it was done in front of another pair, which included a arrogant, self-centered,...

       Touya's head started to turn back, indicating specifically for her to start the gadget working. Now. Sakura saw that she had missed his performance; he was already half- way through his part. 

       Sakura did not hesitate. She swung her long, silky hair to her left shoulder, then tranquilly stroked and tapped the chain that clung to the curve of her neck. The pendant found hanging loosely near her throat followed the same delicate procedure 

       When she had finished her indoctrination, she let a little confidence be exhibited on her lips; her slight curve of a 'so-called' smile, though her eyes were intent on The Enemy. There were hordes of them hidden and waiting, itchingly ready to put the arrows and sparks into the air when necessary. She would grant them their wish in a moment's time.  

       Sakura glanced at her mechanic all-in-one watch. It was about time the gadget started; it had taken enough time to prepare.

       Sakura nodded to Touya, who was waiting for her signal- then braced herself for what was to come...

**_~End of Preview~ (the next scene after this is a fighting scene... don't miss this part!!)          _**

    :

         New words for this chapter

         *my magic: its means the magic that Syaoran has control over already, something like 'tamed' magic.

         Flow~: refers to the kind of 'presence' magic (like vision, in its normal form as wild magic) gives off- only used when referring to magic.

         *glass arena: its something like a place to view the stars, the sky, or a storm without having the worry of getting hit by the rain, nor struck by lightning. This is due to its total enclosed area, and to go in, it requires the use of magic. This glass arena can withstand any kind of weather, and is a place where Syaoran and Yelan frequent. 

                   ~**_THE LONE STATUE~_**

CHAPTER 4: BETRAYAL- BUT WHO? 

**~in the future; the 22nd century~**

         "My Syaoran! Where are you? "A shrilly voice penetrated into the training room.  

         Syaoran internally groaned. _She was at it again._

        ^When will she ever cease to pester me? ^ He thought dully, his elated mood gone like the passing wind.

        "SYAORAN! I'M WORRIED SICK 'BOUT YOU! .....Please......" she added the last word in a small whisper.

        Syaoran sighed. He heard the last word she had said to herself, and a small pang of guilt crept up his spine. Her voice had echoed through this training room twice fold. 

        The training room was specially built in a way that it benefited the person (people) in the interior- noise from outside can be heard, from the loudest bang to the softest whisper. However, anyone who was walking through the aisle, even standing in front of the training room's huge door with an ear pressed onto it, would never hear a single thing. This was due to the vacuum space that surrounded and separated the internal and outer rooms-preventing sound from passing through. Noise detectors-done by magic- were used to amplify everything that was said outside, giving the person inside absolute advantage. 

         The only danger that Syaoran could think of was if the enemy and him was stuck in the training room- with the both doors shut. That, he knew, would spell disaster as it was the only safe place he could hide; any spell cast would bounce harmlessly back to its rightful owner, but only if it was cast from the outside.  

         Syaoran turned his thoughts back (reluctantly) to Meiling. 

         ^ Of all the times she must appear..... ^ His thought immediately turned to his newly-caught magic. It would do no good if Meiling were to see it....

         ^My magic... where should I store it?^ He brainstormed, trying to think of a suitable place to keep the wild magic at bay. 

         ^With the rest of *_my magic? No, they're tuned to obey me at my every whim; they will not welcome a different sort of __Flow as if it yet...^ _

         ^Maybe.... maybe I'll just keep it until my wing for now. ^ He thought hastily, as the door was slammed hard. The sound of its impact reverberated throughout the room, causing him to flinch involuntarily at the loudness of it. He then flinched internally when he saw how angry Meiling was at him for keeping her out. 

          "WHY DID YOU KEEP-.......!?!!" Meiling yelled. She stopped just in time to see Syaoran pull his hand down (In order to compress the magic into a tiny, glowing sphere and shove it into his long sleeve. If you can recall from the previous chapter, this is Vision in its real form... Vision had ceased to exist and is now only magic.)*A/n: if you really still do not understand this part, please review and tell me- I'll explain to you in greater detail in the next chap* and.... and smiled. She melted.

         Syaoran knew that the only way he could get pass her inquisitive questions was to smile; it was the easiest way to block out what she saw just seconds before his breathtaking smile. Though he didn't really like the method, it was still the fastest escape route out. And, what made it so successful in the first place, was that she _always fell for it.        _

       He turned his head straight to face her directly and quickly tried to start conservation.

       "What brings you here, Meiling?" His face was starting to itch.

       "Err... just to remind you to inform me about your whereabouts if you're intending to go out today." Her cheeks were a bit pink.

       ^ My goodness! Is that true? Is Meiling blushing.......^ His eyebrows widened a little in shock. (A/n: it must have been real shocking- Syaoran seldom shows any emotions or facial expressions.)

       ^All right... so he knows....^ Meiling's cheeks flushed a deeper pink.

       "Well...I'm going to practice my skills here all day, so would you kindly not disturb me?" Syaoran felt his weak smile trembling slightly; that meant that his control over it was beginning to wane. He desperately fought for another way to recover. However, before he found another route to escape-

       "I'll be off then. I know you need your privacy, and just for today, I'll grant you that. Aunt Yelan talked me into it, mind you, but not for the first time I do agree with her." She rambled, hardly noticing Syaoran's lack of interest. "Anyway, you'd better cherish this freedom..." she suddenly tittered, giggling a little nervously. 

       Syaoran immediately snapped back into concentration- the number of times he had seen Meiling actually giggle could be counted on one hand. And when that happens, the consequences was-he just couldn't bring himself to think about it...

       "...for the day of the confirmation concerning our engagement has at long last be set and confirmed. It'll take place in the following week- on a Saturday. We'll be a real couple- not that we are not now- but you'll officially be my fiancée, just as it was supposed to be!  Isn't that absolutely grea...." Meiling's words failed her for the moment, as she turned at last to see the expression of her 'fiancée's' face and his eyes. 

       It was dark and terrible, full of anger, contorted with the strain of the barest thread ever woven. The heat he radiated was so strong that it sizzled the air, and very nearly choked the life off her. She saw his white knuckled fists, and realized how very mad he was.

       But it was his eyes- his flaming eyes that seared a hole into her heart. They dragged her with them, and showed her the vastness of his betrayal; how he felt about it. They engulfed her completely, drinking her mind and pouring out it's grieve and sorrow, hurt and utter desolateness, the overpowering sense of real bitterness. She felt all this in an instance, but it seemed to hold her for a lifetime. 

       She retreated a step, her hand flying to her chest, trying to gasp for air but unable to do so. When she was finally released from her captivity, she headed to the doors without a moment of hesitation. Meiling never looked back.    

       It took Syaoran a few seconds to recollect his thoughts and sense to judge that sitting on the floor or the training circle would be a better choice than standing up, fuming. He sat down, but his anger was still barely in check.

       ^OF ALL THE LIES!^ His brain exploded with the words that were spoken with such venom. 

       He tried to calm himself down, and recalled every single word his mother had told him about his engagement with Meiling.  

**~Flashback~**

       "My son." Yelan slid up to Syaoran's side with apparent ease, staring straight into the darkening sky that promised a wet night. 

       Syaoran gazed far into the horizon, both of his hands gripping the metal rail tightly as he stood on the enclosed glass area. His only acknowledgement towards his mother was a slight nod of his head. 

       She knew that he was exceedingly frustrated, but could do nothing about the promise. It could not be broken till the other party was willing, and the time for him to choose a bride was arriving soon- too soon for him, as she could plainly see. 

       The elders had decided on that evening- no, finalized the bond stating that Syaoran was to become the ancient leader of his Li clan. However, to be the leader, there were many conditions Syaoran had to fulfill- one of them was to marry before the age of twenty; the latest, at twenty. The rest of them all he had long accomplished and this was the only one- the last one in fact- that he had to do. 

       And that, was the one thing that he found trouble obeying- to actually fall in love. To him, love was something he wasn't exposed to much and he did not know how to react to it, nor know how to respond to it. It was a kind of hindrance to him, and the sooner it was disposed off his shoulders, the better off he felt he would be.

       Now, this very evening in fact, the elders had summoned him and his mother. They held an impromptu meeting which concerned his very future and the only condition that he had not completed (a/n: starfall's trying really hard not to laugh... how are you supposed to 'complete' a marriage? Kinda weird... but I couldn't find any other better word/words to substitute inside this sentence... If any of you can give suggestions, please feel free to review and inform me. Thanks!) had been put forward this night. It became quite a grave affair, and Yelan was questioned why he had no wife yet. At last, they decided that Syaoran would be given some time to find a girl, and Yelan was to help him in every way possible. This was finally agreed upon, and the elders decided that it was fair- they would reserve the seat for Syaoran till he turned twenty. If he did not get a wife by then, the post would go to the next in line, who most probably had produced an heir. But, until then, they (the person next in line) would just have to wait...

       Yelan recalled how emotionlessly Syaoran responded to their decision- it was to be expected; it was only usual for him to react like this- to not react at all. She knew that he had the mentality of- 'there is no true love in this world' and she regretted greatly not showing more of this love to him. He had grown up in this shut-off place, where love was banished and skills were what one needed the most. Though she constantly reminded herself to spend more time with her son, which, she knew, was next to impossible. With her tight schedule, her son's rigorous training hours notwithstanding, she could not find time off to see him, to spent quality time with him. And this has continuously been the case, till now....

       In this *glass arena, Yelan could see through her son's face- the tight white-fists that gripped the metal rail did not escape her, too. She smiled a bitter-sweet smile and hid it from the view of her child.

       ^A grown and mature man... something I still can't accept.^ She thought to herself.

       "Syaoran," she paused for a second to get his full attention and then continued, "how are you going to solve this problem?"

       Syaoran turned and faced his mother. He studied her facial appearance- then replied in a monotone.

       "I have no idea, but it seems that Meiling is the only option I have now... but," he tilted his head slightly down, in order to break eye contact with Yelan," I... I simply don't love her, mother. I've tried; I've tried so hard that it hurt, but... I just can't. I have no idea why." 

       Yelan could see plainly the anguish in Syaoran's face. He went on.   

       "But, if this matter is going to be the last thing that separates me from being the leader, I'll do it; I'll marry her. I don't want everyone's effort on me to go to waste, and everyone's hope, as well. ...and maybe, she'll help teach me to love her; she seems to like me that much." The last sentence was added in after some hesitation, as though he himself didn't believe it'll happen. He gave a resigned sigh. Yelan's heart went out for him.

       "Syaoran, I've told you before, and I will tell you again- I will never force you to marry someone that you don't love, much less, like. But, my son, you have to promise me that you will never give up the hope of finding your true love- even after the age of twenty. To me, that's an extremely young age to tie the knot, but now are times that require extreme measures." She left it unsaid that the leader seat would be taken up by somebody else not him if he didn't marry by twenty.

       "I know you're stressed with this commitment, and I hope this... will help relief some of the ache. Well," at this point, Yelan paused for a while, but persisted eventually, "I will do my best to persuade the elders for more lee time, and I won't try to make you love Meiling, not after all these years"

       Syaoran stood there in mute shock, willing himself to show his mother a part of how relieved he was, and the appreciation he felt. He just couldn't move.

       Yelan took in her son's motionless reaction slowly- she saw the slight widening of his eyes, the sudden small movement of his head- all the little details that he himself could not see. She smiled- a bittersweet one, then took off into the night by her magic, leaving Syaoran in the glass arena alone to enjoy the wet night.  

**~End of Flashback~       **

       Syaoran recalled every single detail of that dark night, when his mother and he were at the glass arena- what she had said to him. 

       He remembered... and knew his mother to be a person to be trusted. 

       ^Then... why? Why would she abruptly throw an 'engagement day' at my face? And not tell me? Unless....^

       ^There's someone else interfering with this.^ And Syaoran knew just who that person was...

                            **_~to be continued~_**

****

**_      So... its a bit like a cliff-hanger... would you say? I love cliff-hangers!! (eee...sorry... i know i'm weird)_**

       Please review to tell me whether this chapter was alright, and try to guess who's the person who betrayed Syaoran!! And... thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!

       Alright!!! **This is a new notice: Anyone who does want me to inform you when I update my chapters, please leave your e-mail address down so that i can get to you!! I saw this from one of the writers, and thought it was a swell idea!**


End file.
